Keep On Keeping On
by MadisonZendayaMercer
Summary: A oneshot fan fiction based around the song by JoJo. Evelyn Mercer’s one and only daughter sings at a talent show and reminisces her life before and after she came to be what she is today. A Mercer!


_Keep On Keeping On_

By: Skye Mercer

Summary: A one-shot fan fiction based around the song by JoJo. Evelyn Mercer's one and only daughter sings at a talent show and reminisces her life before and after she came to be what she is today. A Mercer!

I took a deep breath and tried to calm myself as I listen to my friend onstage telling jokes. I was nervous as hell, I hadn't sang on stage since my mom was alive. Your probably wondering who the hell I am and what I'm talking about. Let me introduce myself. My name is Heaven Nicole Mercer! I'm the youngest of four foster children belonging to the late Evelyn Mercer. About 2 months ago my mother was murdered in robbery at the store. She'd gone to buy turkey for Thanksgiving. And I can still remember it like it was only yesterday. Mom and I were rushing around the house to make it clean. Tomorrow my brothers were coming home for the first time since I was 11. Mom was so excited to see her boys together again. I guess you can say I was very over excited also. I came to live with my mom and my brothers when I was only 8. No real tragic story to tell there. My parents just couldn't afford to take care of me and when my older sister died of a rare disease, my parents put me up for adoption. The one thing I loved about my mom, Evelyn, was how she took care of me all these years. I haven't seen or heard from my real family since they left me, I'm 16 now. I have no regrets nor hatred for my real family. They just did what was best for me. Me and my mom talked about that all the time, we both guessed maybe my parents were ashamed to come back after so long. They probably loved me to death, or else they wouldn't have given me a chance at a better life. Anyways, I'm rambling here! My brothers came back home for my mothers funeral. And that is when the real adventures began. I was involved in much because my brothers try to keep me sheltered from certain things since mom died. All I know is that a man named Victor Sweet had purposefully killed my mother because she raised a fuss when he tore away my brother, Jerry's, dream. Ha! My mom was so good at that, raising a stink if she didn't like something. That's something I'm good at too. Like they say, like mother, like daughter. And I was definitely my mothers daughter. That was a scary revelation for me, knowing that my mom murder was set up. And then, Victor almost killed my brother Jack. I think that was the day my brother realized I was a wild child. I'd gone after Jack when he ran after a guy in a ski mask. I wasn't able to stop the first shot. But Bobby stopped the second. Guys were pouring out of a piece of shit van and advancing on me and Jack. Right as I went to get Jack though, one of the assholes grabbed me. He was smug about getting his hands on "fresh Mercer Meat" but that was short lived. I brought my knee up taking pleasure in his cry as it connected with his nuts. With my brothers shooting at the other shooter, I managed to drag Jack towards the back of the house. And because of that Jack survived. Jack tells me I'm his hero because I'd been so brave. But I think he and the others are my hero's! I could never be that strong like them. About two days after the shooting. We got our revenge. Sweet was dead and we rebuilt our lives and our home. "And now here is Heaven Mercer, singing Keep On Keeping On! She'd like to dedicate this song to her mother and brothers!" there's my school principal announcing my turn. I took another deep breath as I walked up the stairs to the stage. My principal patted my back, wishing me luck. The lights were bright in my eyes and it took me a second to find what I was looking for. My family. My four brothers, Jerry was there with Camille and the girls. Jack and Bobby came together, they grew closer after Jack almost died(No! Not in a gay way! Jack's got a girlfriend. Now Bobby just needed one). And of course Angel was there with Sofi. I smiled as I looked at those two. Angel's hand was rested on Sofi's round belly. His aura showed he was proud that he was going to be a father. And then, I saw my mom, my real mom and dad! They'd come back about a week ago. They live across the street from us now. They are helping to raise me, although I still say I don't need to be raise, I'm 16 for goodness sake! I close my eyes as the music begins and when I open them, I almost gasp. There is my mom, Evelyn, she's sitting front and center, smiling at me and cheering me on.

Ooooh-ooohh hey-yeeeah

You got to keep on keepin on

You got to keep your head up high

You gotta work with what you've got

And someday you will flyyyyy

_VERSE 1: Poor kids pouring cold water in their cereal _

_Second hand clothes _

_Surviving is pivotal_

_ Praying to God at night _

_That things'll get better soon _

_I remember when I was in your position _

_Tried to tell people my story _

_But no one would really listen _

_I know times are hard right now _

_Happiness is hard to find right now_

_CHORUS: You got to keep on keepin on _

_You got to keep your head up high _

_You gotta work with what you've got _

_And someday you will flyyyyy _

_You got to keep on keepin on_

_ You got to keep your head up high_

_ You gotta work with what you've got _

_And someday you will flyyyyy_

I smiled as I sang that song. I remembered how my life had once been before Evelyn took me in. Even at age of eight, I knew being poor was a bad thing and it sucked. But then, Evelyn took me in and I saw life in a whole new point of view. I realized to survive, you've got to keep your head up, you've got to be strong and you have got to Keep on Keeping on!

_VERSE 2: Lookin out the window to a rose grown in concrete _

_Dreamin' of the day when you'll be standing on your own feet _

_Hard to find the good in such a scene so bad (so so sad)  
Seein other kids with their Tims on _

_Fresh with Air Ones _

_Wish I had some _

_Longin' for a day when you get your chance to shine _

_Don't worry, there'll come a time_

_CHORUS_

That verse of the song really made me smiled. Because of Evelyn and my brothers, I had become stronger. I had survived. I had found my time and place to shine. I had found the good within the bad. And I had kept myself going. Even my parents life was better. I'm going to be a big sister!

_BRIDGE:Young girl sittin' on the steps of her duplex (mmmm) _

_Why did God choose to make my life so complex _

_Breathing to the beat of a slow, sad drum_

_ Trouble is her only source of fun _

_I can almost guarantee you _

_It'll get better soooooon_

_Repeat Chorus_

So my life had gotten better the day Evelyn let me into her home and her heart. And it continues to get better with each passing day. My mom should definitely be proud of herself and her life, she in my opinion. Had raised four wonderful children coming from different places, different background and different circumstances and made them something better. She gave us a chance at life. And she helped to see that not ALL of the world is bad. Well, she didn't really convince Bobby but he's a hothead anyway. So, yeah! Ha!

Once again, My name is Heaven Nicole Mercer. And because of our mom. My brothers and I are still alive to this day and we are better people!

So! What did you think! Please read and review! Please. I'm working on chapter 9 for And It All Falls Down. I kind of hit a snag with it so I'm working out the kinks! But in the mean time, read this and tell me what you think. This story wasn't easy to write because there was certain amount of raw emotion and love that I wanted to capture. I hope I did it! PLEASE tell me what you think! Lots of love!

_Skyler Jenaiyah Mercer_


End file.
